Amazons
by Phoenix 316
Summary: What do you think would happen when a mighty Pharoah falls in love with a beautiful warrior prince? Now read if you're a yaoi fan.
1. Default Chapter

The Love of an Amazon  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Welcome to my new story.  
  
Yugi: Why are you writing this fic?  
  
Because this came to me in a dream.  
  
Yami: You are a crazy lady.  
  
I know your not bitching Pharaoh.  
  
Bakura: Why aren't you torturing the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters?  
  
Why would I do that when I can torture you? Anyway Yugi because you're my favorite character do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Phoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters if you sue you wouldn't get anything since she's a poor high school student.  
  
Very Good. Yami do the warning.  
  
Yami: Why should I?  
  
If you don't I'll make this a Yugi/Anzu pairing, and for the hell of it I'll make the rest of you straight. (Others giving Yami dirty looks)  
  
Yami: Fine this is a yaoi story for those who didn't read the summary; if you don't like it leave.  
  
Yeah so let's get this show on the road.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Pharaoh rode through the forest with his trusted advisors and friends. It was a joy filled day, full of relaxation that the Pharaoh was normally deprived because of his position. The high priest looked at the Pharaoh addressing him briefly on his worries.  
  
"Not that I mean to judge you Yami, Seth said, but don't you think those talismans that we saw mean something important?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've become a coward Seth, Bakura the leader of the army said, "There is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah, Marik the sorcerer put in, I would have sensed if we were in any danger."  
  
"Its all right Seth, Yami chimed in, there is no danger."  
  
Then suddenly a shower of arrows rained on them, not hitting anyone, but frightening the horses. From the trees they came, masked warriors, the masks like a demons face, but slender bodies. One lone figure came from the group, their mask more ornate.  
  
"Welcome intruders to Amazon land, enjoy your time here since you won't be leaving alive."  
  
Yami was shocked how could they have been captured so easily. He asked this question to Marik.  
  
"They must have a sorcerer someone powerful enough to mask their presence from me."  
  
"But has anyone even heard of these Amazons?" Seth asked.  
  
"I have, said Bakura, their supposed to be the fiercest warriors on the face of the earth, and also incredibly beautiful."  
  
"But do they have a leader?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, Bakura replied, their Queen."  
  
"Well we'll have to be careful, not to anger them."  
  
"Yami's right, said Marik, Amazons are said to be incredibly territorial."  
  
Unfortunately for them the Amazons were royally pissed off at the fact that these intruders were on their land, and through them in the dungeon without any further deliberation. They were not expected back in Khemet for another to days, Yami's advisor Otogi taking care of matters while he was away.   
  
They sat for hours wondering what was going on, Bakura and Marik making a racket about not being fed. That's when they saw them, the two most beautiful young boys they had ever laid eyes on. Younger more innocent versions of themselves.  
  
"I am Ryou, the sweeter looking version of Bakura said in a soft delicate voice, and this is Malik."  
  
Malik was a more feminine version of Marik, but still possessed the same slightly psychotic look in his eyes.  
  
"We're here to take you to your trial, he said, one of you will fight our Prince, if you win you will be released in the morning, if you lose you will die."  
  
"So choose wisely, said Ryou, "your lives may depend on it."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The next day, they deliberated finally choosing Yami as their champion. (I know that I should write the argument but I'm too lazy.) A beautiful blond caught Seth eyes as he glided toward them.  
  
"I am Katsuya, the golden haired beauty said (Katsuya is Joey's Japanese name), I am here to guide you to the arena. Are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes, Yami answered, we're ready."  
  
"Good, shall we."  
  
They stood in the middle of the arena being booed at by hundreds of Amazons. The queen stood, and announced at the battle would begin. As the he was the challenger Yami got too chose the weapon and he chose *chobos*.  
  
"Here you are, said a brunette called Honda, "For your sake I hope you know how to use them."  
  
"Now, said the queen, "Let the battle begin."  
  
The Amazon prince entered the ring and attacked Yami for all he was worth. Striking a powerful blow to the stomach. Yami bent over in pain. He quickly righted himself ready for the next attack. The prince flipped in the air landing on a platform, challenging Yami to follow him, the Pharaoh quickly joined him and started trading blow for blow. The chobos colliding, each not able to strike the flesh of the other. Yami finally managed to get through the princes defenses sending him flying to the ground, however the prince was an agile creature back flipping and catching his weapons. Unfortunately for him Yami was faster, one blow to the stomach followed by on to the back, he then took the prince's feet out from under him. The Amazon prince fell to the ground landing on his back unarmed as the Pharaoh quickly straddled him. Yami immediately unmasked the man that he was sitting on only to find himself gazing into beautiful innocent amethyst eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi, the prince replied, I am Yugi."  
  
~Owari~  
  
I think that's enough for today don't you think?  
  
Bakura: The reader's are going to kill you.  
  
They will not you worry too much. I didn't describe the queen because she really isn't that important to the story. You can imagine what she looks like. Anzu will be in the story but since I hate her she won't live long.  
  
Anyway for those of you who read my other story I am still working on chapter 5 or 6 I think. I lost track, but I did update it. This story will also be updated as soon as possible.  
  
Marik: Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
Silence, anyway read and review or I will turn Yugi's puppy dog eyes on you.   
  
Oh yeah, I know that technically Amazons are women, but just go with me on this, I promise that you won't regret it.  
  
Review, review, review, they will help me write faster.  
  
Ja Ne Minna  
  
Phoenix 3:16 


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of an Amazon  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
I can't believe that you people are still reading this. I'm so happy.  
  
Jou: Way to overreact much.  
  
Hey I can't help it if people like me.  
  
Seto: Are you sure its not mass pity?  
  
That was cold. Anyway I am kind of disappointed with the reviews. But I'm hoping that with this chapter I'll motivate you all to write more.  
  
So here it is folks, you've waited a week and now you've got it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yugi", the prince replied, "I am Yugi."  
  
Yami looked at the young beauty beneath him in amazement. He just couldn't believe that someone this delicate could fight like such a demon.  
  
"If you don't mind, could you get off of me."?  
  
Yami blushed; he had forgotten where they all were for a minute. He didn't know why but for some reason this boy had drawn him in. If he wasn't careful it could become and addiction. He lifted himself off of Yugi, and smiled at the warrior prince. He turned towards the queen showing his respect for the leader of the warrior race.  
  
"Congratulations Pharaoh", she said, "because of your victory you and your men are entitled to leave with your lives. Also since you have defeated my son in battle, you are all allowed to take an Amazon as your companions. They will be the link of a strong alliance between Khemet and the Amazon nation."  
  
"Thank you your Majesty, my advisors and I must discuss this thoroughly and then we can chose which of your people will accompany us to Khemet."  
  
"Choose quickly, said the Queen, "Before I change my mind about letting you leave with your lives."  
  
The next day:  
  
It was finally time for them to go. To choose an Amazon and leave the territory. Marik always the brave one stood to choose his new *companion*.  
  
"I choose Malik."   
  
He requested the blonde beauty by name. Malik did not look pleased with being chosen by Mark, but he swallowed and sat next to him.  
  
Bakura chose next. Ever since they had found out about this, he couldn't get his mind off the delicate white-haired Ryou. This was his chance to take him for his own, with the blessing of his tribe no less.  
  
"I choose Ryou."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes looking shocked at the spike haired demon. He was slightly attracted to this bolder version of himself. But at the same time feared him. That this man could make him lose control.  
  
Seth stood, his sapphire gaze burning through the crowd of warriors. His mind bringing him back to the golden-haired beauty he had seen the day before. That boy had looked so perfectly beautiful. Those wide chocolate eyes, with puppy-like quality to them.  
  
"I choose Jou."  
  
Jou mind raced, in surprise. It was true that Seth was handsome, with a cold statue like beauty, but he also seemed slightly cruel.  
  
Finally it was Yami's turn. He already knew who he was taking with him. That incredible young beauty whose image had haunted his mind's eye during the night. His choice shocked the Amazons and almost cost him his life.  
  
"I choose Yugi."  
  
That choice alone almost caused a war with the Amazon Nation.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Since I have the day off tomorrow I'll post chapter three.   
  
Please review  
  
Ja Ne Minna 


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of an Amazon  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Finally the next chapter is out.  
  
Bakura: It certainly took you long enough  
  
Listen I was really busy for the past couple of weeks. This is my first real break. I am hosting a foreign exchange student, and not to mention the whole SAT thing. I finally took the test yesterday so now I can type.   
  
Okay a couple reviewers asked the simple question of why Yami's choice almost caused a war. Well this little chapter will answer your question.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi- Oh do you really think that I would be wasting my time writing fanfiction?! No I'd be in Tahiti, counting all my money and making the show pure yaoi, so that it would take years of editing to make it suitible for American children. Besides you don't see Yami and yugi going at it like bunnies in front of Anzu do you?  
  
Warning: Yeah so not wasting my time on this. You should know by now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I choose Yugi."  
  
A wave of shock and rage flooded the entire Arena. The Amazon warriors couldn't believe the impertinence (the matzi, the balls, the guts) of this foreigner. How this lower life dared to choose their prince as his guide, it looked like blood would be shed.  
  
Yugi looked the strange ruler from beyond the forest. Did he not understand what that one request could do? It was true that as the victor he could choose any Amazon he wanted as his companion, but to choose him? The prince of the nation, it was suicide. This poor fool would be torn apart by his people's rage. It was a shame though he was quite appealing.   
  
The Queen herself looked on the proceedings. Watching the reactions of those around her. Yes this foreign male had presumed much. He had chosen her child, the heir to her throne. Yet, Yugi seemed to be quite taken with him.  
  
"Silence, she roared quieting the crowd, I will allow this. My word is law and I did say that he could have any of people as his guide. Yugi will go with him."  
  
Yugi looked at his mother with shock written in his large amethyst eyes. He nodded slowly and took his place at Yami's side.  
  
Yami smirked; he would have this young and delicate beauty to himself without any interruptions. This trip was turning out better then he thought. It did not occur to him that he could have permanently ruined the cautious relationship with the Amazons that the outside world had. All that truly mattered was the young beauty beside him.  
  
Yugi and his friends were packing their bags readying themselves for their trip to the outside world. They were frightened, after all this was the first time that they would leave the forest. And there was a great chance that they would never see their family and friends again. They had to be strong though, and they would survive. After all they were Amazons, right?  
  
Malik walked outside, alone staring at the bright light of the moon. Not noticing that behind him Marik prowled. He continued to walk through the trees, continuing on his path. Suddenly rough hands grabbed him, flinging him against the trees. Malik gasped his body forced prone against the rough surface, and a warm heavy, but not uncomfortable, weight was on top of him.  
  
"What's a beauty like you, doing out here all alone?" Marik questioned the proud young man.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you, you bastard."  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, getting homesick already, don't you have better things to worry about."  
  
Marik brought his head down quickly kissing the boy beneath him. He parted soft lips, tasting what he had to offer. Hot mouths melded, slick tongues dueled and glided against each other, gasps and moans escaped the smaller of the two. Satisfied Marik brought his head back up.  
  
"You took so much from me, Malik started, my life, my family, my freedom. What more do you want, what else could you possibly want from me."  
  
"Everything, your heart, your mind, your soul, and your body. You will give me everything you have to offer Malik. You have no other choice."  
  
Marik walked away from the young man.  
  
"Remember I want everything."  
  
  
  
Malik slumped against the tree in shock, fear, lust, and a little of hope flooding is body.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well that's it the end of this chapter. Hope to get the next out soon.   
  
Bakura: This was supposed to be out days ago.   
  
Silence or you little scene with Ryou, canceled.  
  
Bakura: I'll be good.  
  
Hehe… anyways read and review folks. And if you have any suggestions their always welcome. Also I'm looking for a beta-er. Any volunteers please email me at hllsng666@aol.com.   
  
Ja Ne Minna 


	4. Chapter4

The Love of an Amazon  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Well, I'm back. I'm better then ever.  
  
Malik: Don't you have anything better to do with your time.  
  
No not really. You my lucky readers get some lovely Seto and Jou moments.  
  
Seto: Oh joy.  
  
Silence. Anyway thanks to all those that reviewed so far. Though I do feel unloved. Also thanks to my lovely wonderful beta reader Kimmy.   
  
Disclaimer: Come on now. Do we really have to go through this? You know and I know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Warning: If you don't know that this is a yaoi then shame on you. Shame.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Katsuya (sorry that's what I'm calling him from now on) walked through the forests, almost gliding on the familiar paths. His mind fumed in rege at the audacity of these strangers.   
  
"Has no one ever told you the forest can be dangerous at night?" A beautiful voice purred sending a tremble through his body.   
  
Strong arms enveloped his small waist, turning him to face his new captor.   
  
"Seth."  
  
"Hello little one."  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm a warrior, I could kill you right now."   
  
"So try, show me your strength," his tone mocked the smaller golden warrior, "little one."  
  
Katsuya grabbed a dagger and swung viciously at Seth's head. Seth dodged gracefully, the ever present smirk still on his face. Katsuya leg swung up, blow after blow flew but none touched the arrogant brown haired male. Finally Seth grabbed him, flinging his small body to the ground. He disarmed the smaller boy quickly.  
  
"We have much to find out about one another. You are an incredible warrior, and if I'm not mistaken a seer. We are much alike yet different."  
  
"We are nothing alike, and we have nothing to know about each other. Stay away from me. Stay out of my mind."  
  
"You look so fragile so delicate."  
  
"Release me."  
  
Seth lowered his head, fastening his mouth to Katsuya, devouring him, dominating him, possessing him. Tasting everything that his mouth had to offer. He ruthlessly plundered the sweet mouth under his own. He lifted his head.  
  
"Know this, Katsuya, you belong to me."  
  
His chocolate eyes narrowed.  
  
"Only if I wish it."   
  
"We'll see, we'll see."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Wow that was hard, and it wasn't even that long. Oh well.  
  
Anyway I really feel unloved here folks. So I think that I might be on strike. Until I get at least 10 reviews total no more story. Unless your Kimmy then I'll email you the chapters.  
  
Bakura: Please don't review. Then she'll go away.   
  
No, I won't I'll just write somewhere and something else about you.  
  
Ja Ne Minna 


	5. Chapter 5

The Love of an Amazon  
  
  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
  
  
Okay a lot of people have been complaining about my chapters being to short.   
  
  
  
Yami: It's true.  
  
  
  
Silence. Anyway I will try to remedy that when they finally get to Khemet. But the next two chapters are going to be short.  
  
  
  
Yami: She's lazy.  
  
  
  
Whatever. Once again Kimmy, my wonderful beta-reader I love you. Thank you for correcting my terrible writing.   
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all those Ryou and Bakura fans out there.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Yu-Gi_oh, I'm in high school and I'm not Japanese.  
  
  
  
Warning: I really shouldn't need this. This is a yaoi, if you don't know that, then where have you been?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Ryou walked cautiously through the forests (notice how everyone's getting some in the forest?) Not knowing what to do. This was his home, where he and the others had been raised their whole lives. And in one day it was taken from them. Outsiders rode in so quickly destroying everything that they had. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. He lay on the ground, closing his eyes, his mind in turmoil. Not noticing the encompassing look of a silver-haired demon, watching his every move.   
  
  
  
Bakura looked intently at the young man in front of him. So sweet and cute he thought. It was as though he was asking to be taken. And of course Bakura was more than willing to help Ryou request, out of the goodness of his heart, so he stalked the young Amazon. Jumping on his prey.  
  
  
  
Ryou struggled against the heavy weight, legs and arms flailing to no avail. Hips bucked up, brushing roughly against Bakura's own hardness. Ryou's eyes widened.   
  
  
  
"Yes you caused this problem, so maybe I should have you to take care of it." (NO I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE BAKURA RAPE RYOU AND IT'S TO SOON FOR THAT)   
  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see a virgin. Well don't worry by the time I'm done with you there won't be anymore question. Just you and I in every possible position. You screaming my name, begging me for more."  
  
  
  
"M-m-more what?"  
  
  
  
"More everything, harder, faster. Just more. And I am more then willing."  
  
  
  
He slammed his mouth down on Ryou's tasting what he had to offer. His hands searching for every curve, bump, and ridge on the smaller man's lithe body. Tongues met and battled for dominance. Moans, gasps and sighs filled the air.  
  
  
  
Bakura lifted himself of ryou with extreme reluctance. Stroking the younger man's cheek he left.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Don't worry I know it's short but I said that in the last chapter. The next won't be that long either. But once we're in Khemet at least 6-7 pages. Once again thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Kimmy. I know that Marik is more evil but I think that Bakura has the dirtier mind and is the horniest.   
  
  
  
Ja Ne Minna  
  
  
  
Read and Review. 


End file.
